The Tale of The Dragon Prince
by Jasserru
Summary: No one who looked at Mira's Diary lived to tell the tale. Let's say that caused our favorite Dragon Slayer to run away. What would happen if he comes back? NatsuXMiraXOC Possible more girls!
1. Chapter 1

**Magnolia, Fiore, Year x782**

Fairy Tail, the guild that is at the heart of Magnolia, is now having a brawl. And as you can't put "Normal" and "Fairy Tail" together. We see kids brawling.

"Take that, Droopy eyes!" A pink-haired kid spoke as he punched another boy.

"As if, Squinty-eyes!" The raven-haired kid referred to as "Droopy eyes" replied.

"NATSU! GRAY!" A red-headed girl in an armor stops them.

"Aye!" The pink-haired kid now identified as Natsu.

"Yes ma'am!" The "droopy-eyes" now known as Gray replied.

"Oh come on Erza, don't be a killjoy." A white-haired girl walks in.

"I'm not a killjoy! Demon girl!" The redhead identified as Erza replied.

"What did you say, Tin can?" The "demon girl" asked.

"I said demon, you deaf?" Erza brought out her own question.

"I heard it loud and clear, Armor freak!" Replied the white haired girl and sends a death glare.

"You want some, Demon freak!?" Erza sends her own glare. Sparks of electricity were seen in their heated stare contest.

"Get ready!" Both girls said as they charged against each other.

"Mira-nee! Erza-chan! Stop!" A white, short haired girl appears and tries to stop them.

"BRATS! STOP DESTROYING THE GUILD!" Said the Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. Both of them stopped.

"You got lucky this time, Armor bitch!" The white haired girl now known as Mira.

"Same to you, Demon slut!" Erza answered back.

"Let's go Lisanna, we don't want to stop Erza from being a killjoy." Mira left.

"Sure Mira-nee!" The girl followed.

"Erza! Fight me!" Natsu shouted then ignited his fists.

"Not now, Natsu." Erza swatted his face to the side.

"Ow." Natsu groaned.

"Gray, let's take a job." Erza dragged Gray away.

"So long, Squinty eyes!" Gray insulted then left.

"Well there's nothing to do here, I'll head to Lisanna." With that, Natsu headed to where Lisanna is.

"Liss!" Natsu shouted.

"Hi Natsu! Want to visit our house?" Lisanna invited.

"Sure! If It's fine for Mira." Natsu replied.

"Fine for me." Mira said.

"Yay!" Lisanna and Natsu jumped at Mira's reply.

"See you later!" Natsu headed home.

"Jeez, What a pain." Mira sighed.

* * *

\- Time skip 6:00 pm, Strauss household.

"LIsanna!" Natsu greeted, running.

"Natsu! Come in!" Lisanna intercepts and invites Natsu.

"Sure!" Natsu then entered the Strauss' house. Natsu sat in a sofa, until he heard a shout.

"Lisanna Strauss!" Mira shouted while coming down from the stairs.

"What Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked.

"Clean your room! It's a mess!" Mira commanded.

"Hai!" Lisanna then ran up the stairs.

"You're mean, Mira." Natsu said to the eldest Strauss.

"So what?" Mira retorted, pouting.

"You look cute when you pout." Natsu said making Mira's face turn red.

"W-what are you saying?" Mira turned away to hide her blushing face.

"I said you're cute." Natsu replied. Setting Mira's face on fire.

"Hmph!" Mira stomped to kitchen to cook.

"I'm going to cook! Tell Lisanna." She said while walking.

"Okay!" Natsu replied.

"Natsu, let's play." Elfman, Lisanna's brother invited.

"Not now, Elfman."

"Uh, fine." Elfman replied, defeated. 30 minutes later, the dinner's cooked.

"Natsu! Elfman! Lisanna! The dinner's ready!" Mira shouted.

"We're coming!" The three shouted back.

"Come, sit." Mira invites.

"Okay, Itadakimasu!" Natsu then sits and eats. 10 minutes later.

"That hits the spot!" Natsu said in satisfaction.

"I'm glad you liked it." Mira said.

"What's not to like, your cooking's the best!" Natsu replied making her face red. After eating, Liasanna and Elfman. Mira and Natsu were left.

"Ne, Natsu." Mira broke the silence.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Do you like someone?" Mira answered with a question.

"Of course I like someone!" Natsu replied.

"Do you like me?" Mira asked.

"I like you!" He replied making her face red.

"R-really?" She asked.

"I like you, Lisanna, and everyone in the guild!" he answered proudly.

'there's no way he'll understand.' Mira thought.

"If that's the case, you love them, right?" She asked.

"Of course! They're my family!" Natsu replied.

"*sigh* I'm getting tired, I'm heading to bed." Mira said.

"Uhm… can I stay?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, you can use the couch." Mira offered.

"Thanks!" Natsu shouted in joy.

"Sleep well Natsu." Mira said and went to her room.

\- Mira's room.

"Now what to do?" Mira asked herself.

"Aha! Write in diary it is!" She then pulled her diary and started to write.

* * *

Dear Diary,

What a wonderful day it is! Being able to tease that tin-can sure is good! Then I got a chance to talk to Natsu! He complimented me! He really makes me fall harder. That means I really love him.

* * *

Mira then fell asleep. Left her diary open.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm Trying to write oneshots. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me or through reviews. I hope you Enjoyed!**

 **JohnRazzleS, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of the story. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

** Previously **

Mira then fell asleep. Leaving her diary open.

* * *

** 3 A.M. Strauss household **

"Uh, food." Natsu sleep talked. He turned to his side when he fell off the couch.

*THUD* He hit the floor loudly. It woke him from his peaceful slumber.

"Ow…" Natsu groaned. "Where is she?" Natsu asked. "Mira! Mirajane!" Natsu called out, only to be failed. He then thought that using his nose to find her is a good idea. He then sniffed the air looking for the white haired teen. Finding Mira using his nose is an easy task for the dragon slayer. He sniffed and sniffed until he reached the door separating them.

"Mira, you there?" Natsu asked while knocking.

"Mira?" Natsu then knocked again.

"Mira, I'm coming in." Natsu then turned the knob to the left. Thus, opening the door. What lies beyond the door was something Natsu didn't expect. It's full of… pink, fluffy things. Mira's scent bombarded the slayer's nose as he was intoxicated by her scent.

"So the "Demon of Fairy Tail" is fond of… pink?" Natsu was still at awe with the sight of the room. Teddy bears carefully placed on the side of her bed. Her clothes were carefully folded. The sight of it makes Natsu smile. Wandering around, he found an open notebook. He decided to look in it.

"Mira…" Natsu muttered. He was stunned at the words inside of it.

"Natsu and Mira inside a heart?" He asked himself. He really doesn't know what bull crap it is, yet he is curious. "What does it really mean?" Natsu then flipped the diary a few pages back. He read the entry and was surprised.

* * *

== Mira's Diary Entry ==

Dear Natsu,

I know that it's pointless to make a letter in here. And I also know for a fact that this won't reach you. But I wanted you to know that I love you and will do whatever it takes just to be with you. Always take care Natsu, I love you.

Love,

Mira

* * *

Natsu was really busy figuring out what the words meant. He didn't notice the girl in this room has woken up. He really was busy to know what the words mean.

Mira was woken up when Natsu screamed a loud "WHAT!?" She was still groggy because she just woke up.

"Natsu…" Mira said. Noticing a person in the table, she asked. "Who are you?" Mira then noticed that the stranger has a pink hair. Knowing that there is only a handful of people with that hair color, she assumed it to be Natsu.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" Mira asked. Natsu paid no attention as he didn't even hear Mira speak. 'Wait, why Natsu is here?' Mira asked herself. She realized one thing, He was reading her diary, Her most prized possession. All the secrets she had were there. She then stomped off the bed.

"Natsu…" Mira said in a cold, demonic voice. Natsu was notified that someone is in his back. He then tuned to see that it was Mira. He was terrified at Mira's tantalizing glare. If looks could kill, you sure will be killed by her.

"Mi-Mi-Mira!?" Natsu was caught like a deer in headlights. He was utterly scared at the girl in front of him.

"Explain." Mira Demanded. Her glare intensifies.

"It's not what it looks like!" Natsu tried to explain to her.

"Then what really happened?" Mira asked the dragon slayer.

"I-I was looking for you!" Natsu put up a reason. Mira didn't buy it.

"What did you see?" Mira asked glaring at Natsu.

"Nothing!" Natsu replied to the lady.

"Should I believe you?" Mira asked the slayer.

"I-I think you should!" Natsu fearfully replied to Mira.

"Leave." Mira said. Her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"W-why?" Natsu asked the lady.

"Leave. Now." Mira said to Natsu.

"Mira we can talk about th-"

"NO! You invade my personal space and say nothing? You think you can get away whit it? NO! so if you want to be dead before the sun rises, I suggest you to leave." Mira shouted to Natsu. Tears evident in her eyes.

"Mira." Natsu tried to come close to Mira, but he was kicked by Mira. Which resulted in Natsu flinging out of the window. Shattering the window in the process.

"You aren't welcome here anymore! If you dare to step on my house, you'll never be back alive!" Mira shouted to the dragon slayer.

Natsu, feeling defeated, just ran away.

\- The next day, Fairy Tail guild, 10 in the morning.

The atmosphere inside the guild was happy. That was before Mira entered the hall. With a killing intent present, she entered trying to find the one he was angry yesterday.

"Where. Is. Natsu?" Mira asked Erza, with such killing intent.

"He's not here yet." Erza replied without being fazed.

"Then I'll wait." Mira said then she went to the nearest table.

* * *

\- Time skip 11 in the morning

"Hello gu-" Natsu stopped when he noticed that all where looking at him.

'what's with the look? Do I look bad? Did I gain two heads? Nope, not the least.' Natsu thought while checking his shoulders. He didn't get two heads to say the least. "Is something wrong?" Natsu asked. No one dared to answer his question.

"Natsu." Natsu shivered when he heard that voice. He knows it too well. It was the girl who nearly killed him last night. The girl named Mirajane Strauss.

"Mira…" Natsu was now terrified. She was walking and near to him.

"Natsu I wanted to say-" Mira was cut off when Natsu spoke up.

"I should be the one who say sorry. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore." Natsu said then he walked out of the guild.

"What's with them?" A random member asked.

'Oh no! He thinks I'm angry.' Mira thought while she was looking at the running dragon slayer.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short chapter, as I said, I'm planning on writing some oneshots. Feel free to PM me or post through reviews about your suggestions or ideas.**

 **JohnRazzleS,signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! This is the latest chapter of my fanfic, enjoy!

 **JohnRazzleS**

* * *

\- One month later

The whole guild have forgotten what happened between Natsu and Mirajane. We see Natsu sitting in a table in the guild hall, bored 'cause he doesn't have anything to do in his life for now.

"Uh, so bored." Natsu sighed as he readjusted his position to sleep.

"Why don't you look for a job Natsu?" Happy asked his foster father.

"I dunno Happy, I'm feeling tired at the moment." Natsu explained to the cat. Near the job board, we'll see the Strauss siblings, readying for their job.

"Mira-nee! Let's go!" Lisanna said to her sister, in an excited manner.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Mira replied to her sister.

"Natsu, you wanna join?" Lisanna invited the dragon slayer.

"Uh… as much as I want to, I can't." Natsu rejected the offer.

"Come on Lis, we shouldn't waste our time!" Elfman said as excited as Lisanna.

"Sure! Let's go Mira-nee, Elf-nii!" Lisanna shouted.

"Master, we're leaving." Mira said to the guild master.

"Alright." The master replied.

* * *

\- Time skip: 1 week later

All the guild members were mourning. Mourning for the death of one of their members. In front of a tombstone, they cried all day. The death of Lisanna Strauss hit them hard. But three people were affected the most. Natsu, who blamed himself for not joining the siblings. Elfman, for he feels that he is the one who killed his litter sister. And Mira, for she is the one who took Lisanna to that mission.

\- Monday Fairy Tail guild hall 10 in the morning

After Natsu singlehandedly confronted and comforted Elfman, Elfman was feeling better. So he proceeded to comfort Elfman's sister, Mira. We see Natsu standing in front of the door to Mira's room. How he got inside the house I have no idea.

"Mira." Natsu called out. He was worried. He then knocked on the door. "Mira." Natsu called louder. Still having no reaction, Natsu knocked louder and said: Mira, I'm coming in." with that, he twisted the knob to the left, then the door opened. Natsu was shocked to see what's inside. He saw a beaten up Mira. Beaten up because of crying for 2 days, not even eating or drinking anything. Natsu then went nearer to the lady.

"Natsu." Mira noticed the presence of Natsu.

"Mira." Natsu was preparing himself.

"NATSU!" Mira tackled the dragon slayer to the ground. Mira cried on top of Natsu for three hours. Natsu stayed at the same position.

"I couldn't protect her!" Mira cried out. Followed by "I'm a failure!" and "I should've been the one who died!"  
"I should've let her stay home and wait for us to-" Mira was cut off when Natsu used his index finger to stop her from speaking.

"Mira, stop blaming yourself. No one wanted that to happen." Natsu comforted the crying lady. "I'll be here for you and I will take care of you." Natsu said. Bringing relief to Mira.

"promise me one thing Natsu." Mira asked the dragon slayer.

"What is it Mira?" Natsu asked the white haired beauty.

"Promise me that you will never leave me." Mira said to Natsu.

"I promise you Mira." Natsu replied to her. "But let's clean you up, you're a mess Mira." Natsu added.

"Geez Natsu!" Mira said to Natsu. She then went to the bathroom and proceeded to clean up. After getting cleaned up, Mira and Natsu went to sleep.

\- Next morning

Mira woke up from the best sleep she had for the past few days. She wanted to cuddle with the man that she shared the bed with, but he was not there. Mia then got out of the bed and stretched out. She noticed a paper and the paper said "Read me" so Mira did what the paper said and read the note.

* * *

Dear Mira ,

Hey! Maybe you're wondering where am I now aren't you? If you happen to read this, don't bother looking for me. I'm in pristine condition and left with Happy to train. Sorry to break my promise to you, but I need to do this and I wanted to get stronger. I'll be back soon as I finish training Mira.

P.S – Can you give the other note to master? Thanks!

Natsu

* * *

Mira, no in tears after reading Natsu's note, she read it again. Thinking that she just missed a part of the note Natsu left. After realizing that it was all the same, she went to the guild hall.

\- The guild 10:30 A.m.

The guild was lively until Mira marched in. The whole guild was happy for her.

"Master, Master!" Mira cried out.

"Hey Mira! Good to see you! What's the matter?" Makarov asked.

"it's about Natsu!" Mira shouted.

"What's with Natsu?" Makarov asked Mira.

"Natsu left!" Mira shouted while crying.

"Natsu left?" Makarov was surprised to hear the news.

"He left! Leaving me and you a note!" Mira handed out the note to the Master.

"Please read it aloud master." Erza said to the master.

"Alright." Makarov proceeded to read the note.

* * *

Dear Fairy Tail,

Wassup guys! If you are reading this, then that means Mira probably gave the note to the master. You all think where am I going right? Well I decided to train and get stronger. So don't try to look for me. I'll be back soon.

Natsu Dragneel

* * *

Makarov and everyone was crying. The hole left by Natsu was hard to fill. Gaining strength, Makarov spoke up.

"Let us all remember what Natsu promised. Let do whatever it takes to live on with smile in our faces. Let's live on for Natsu Dragneel!" Makarov shouted. Now all were on tears.

The guild never became as much as happy as before. After all that transpired the past few days, it's even hard to smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm trying to make some one shots. Post a review about what theme would you like or PM me about your idea. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **JohnRazzleS, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter of The Tale of The Dragon Prince... Enjoy!**

Legend:

"This is a sample" Talking

'This is a sample' Thinking

" **This is a sample** " Spells,magic, or important things.

 _italics are flashbacks_

* * *

\- Hargeon Port, Fiore, Year X784

\- Inside a magic shop

"What magic do you sell here?" A blonde haired girl asked the salesman. She is wearing a white button up blouse, a blue skirt, and a knee high boots.

"We have **Colors Magic** here miss. It has the ability to turn your clothes to any color you like." The salesman replied. "Here we have this magic item that'll help you when you travel." The salesman pointed to an object.

"Oh a spirit key!" The blonde haired girl shouted. She was interested in that key.

"Oh so you're a **Celestial Spirit** Mage huh? That's Nikola, the little dog. Yours for 20,000 jewels." The salesman said.

"Can you say that again?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"20,000 jewels." The salesman repeated.

"Really?" The blonde asked. Two buttons of her blouse became undone. Showing generous amount of ahem… cleavage.

* * *

"I can't believe that he only discounted me 1,000 jewels! Is my sex appeal that bad?" The blond haired girl asked herself, shouting in anger. She was going to kick a bucket but she heard screams of numerous girls.

"AHH! SALAMANDER-SAMA!" The words that she decoded in the screams she heard.

"Salamander?! The mage that uses magic that you cannot buy in stores? I heard he is a mage of Fairy Tail! I need to get closer!" With that, she pushed through the crowds and got into the center. She was then attracted at the mage in front of her. "What is this feeling? Is this love?" The blonde asked herself. The man in front of her was wearing a red robe, with gold trimmings at the side. He also wears various gold jewelry in his body. But the most stand out one is the gold ring in his finger.

"I AM THE GREAT SALAMANDER!" The mage who is in red robe shouted.

"Who are you? You ain't Igneel!" now a guy has pushed throughout the ocean of fan girls. He wears a black vest with gold trimmings on the outer edges. A white baggy pants for the bottoms, and a pair of black sandals. His look is completed by the white scaly scarf that is wrapped around his neck. Not to mention his soft, pink, natural spiky hair. His hair is quite unique.

"Hey! You're disrespecting Salamander-sama!" A fan girls tried to hit the guy in black robes. But was stopped.

"I suggest you to not do that." A white haired girl stopped the raging fan girl. The white haired girl wears a blue jacket that is opened. Inside, she wears a white blouse that is made of wool. She wears a black skirt that reaches to her knees. She wears a black stockings underneath them. A black combat boots for the feet, and completed by a golden necklace adorned in her neck. She looked stunningly beautiful, not to mention her ice blue eyes. A dark blue aura engulfed the white haired beauty.

"See you at my boat girls, I'm organizing a party there. Go there at seven p.m. **Red Carpet**!" The "Salamander shouted. A red carpet appeared out of thin air and he flew out of the swarm of girls. The girls just followed.

"I guess it's another failed search." The pink haired man said.

"Excuse me, my name is Lucy. Thanks for the save! If you want, I can treat you lunch!" The blonde haired girl now known as Lucy invited.

"Names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Thanks for your offer Lucy, but I have to refuse." The pink haired man replied.

"But Natsu, this opportunity rarely comes. So let's accept it, right Happy? Names Rylai by the way." The white haired girl now known as Rylai said.

"Aye!" A blue cat replied to Rylai.

"AHHHHH! A TALKING CAT!" Lucy shouted in shock. Well this is a world of magic, talking cats were possible.

"My name is Happy not cat. Nice to meet you Lucy!" The blue cat said to Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy!" Natsu said to The blonde girl.

* * *

\- A restaurant in Hargeon

We'll see so many pillar made of plates stacked at where Natsu and co. are seated. Natsu is a bit of hungry, a bit of.

"Ah, that hits the spot!" Natsu shouted in satisfaction.

"Indeed." Rylai replied.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

'That's quite many! It'll empty my wallet!' Lucy thought. "Hey Natsu, what's your magic?" Lucy asked the pink haired mage.

"I use **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic**!" Natsu shouted in joy.

"I'm a **Dragon Slayer** as well. I am the **Ice Dragon Slayer**." Rylai said to Lucy.

"Thanks for the meal Lucy, but we need to go now." Natsu then stood up. "Don't worry, I'll pay for the food." He then dropped a bag of jewels in the table. Natsu and co. soon left, leaving Lucy alone outside the restaurant.

Lucy was walking when she suddenly bumped into another person. Turning to look at the said person, she was quite surprised to see the Salamander walking without any fan girls around. 'Isn't that Salamander?' Lucy thought. The man she bumped sure was the guy earlier. The man turned and saw Lucy. 'She'll be a great slave' the man thought.

"Hey Lucy." Salamander greeted.

"Hey Salamander-sama" Lucy greeted back.

"Salamander is enough. I heard you wanted to join Fairy Tail Lucy, if you want, I can take you there." Salamander offered to Lucy.

"Really? Sure!" Lucy replied in joy. Her dreams were going to be true.

"That's good to hear. Meet me at the port at 7 pm." Salamander said.

"Got it!" Lucy replied.

"Goodbye! **Red Carpet**!" Salamander shouted as a red floating carpet appeared out of nowhere. He rode it and flew out of the vicinity.

* * *

\- Hargeon Port, 7 PM

Many people were trying to get into Salamander's ship, it does look like a luxury ship. Near the ship, we'll see Lucy standing. Salamander approaches her.

"Oh hey Lucy. Fancy meeting you here." Salamander greeted Lucy.

"Hello." Lucy replied. Her dreams were coming true.

"Come with me." Salamander offered his hand.

"Sure" Lucy reached his hand 'What's this? I'm feeling we-' she didn't finish thinking when she fell asleep.

* * *

\- Salamander's ship

"Uhh… Where am I?" Lucy groaned in slight pain.

"You're in my slave ship Lucy!" Salamander laughed.

"What!? You lied to me!" Lucy shouted. "Let me go!" She exclaimed.

"Well you won't be needing this anymore!" Salamander grabbed Lucy's keys. "Say farewell to your keys!" Salamander threw the keys outside the ship.

"NOOO!" Lucy cried out. Her precious key were lost. "Don't come near me!" Lucy screamed. Her cries were unheard as Salamander comes nearer.

"Prepare for your-" Salamander was cut off when an explosion was heard throughout the ship.

*BOOM* certain part of the ship explodes. Then a laugh was heard.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! NOW WITNESS THE DRAGON PRINCE!" A voice roared throughout the deck. Salamander and his men were pretty scared for now. " **Fire Dragons Roar**!" The voice shouted. A pillar of fire emerged from where Salamander is standing. Lucky for him, he dodged it.

"Alright, stop playing, SHOW YOURSELF!" Salamander shouted. He was feeling nervous this moment. Well nervousness is an understatement. He was scared. SO Effing scared. Well I will be scared too if that happens to me, honestly. Good for me though.

"The Dragon Prince has come! Along with his beautiful Princess!" The figure shouted as he appeared through the hole he made using the roar. And as we know it, it was Natsu. Along with his travel buddies, Happy and Rylai. Now they're positioned, Natsu then shouted: "My name is Natsu, and I'll kick your ass!" "Aye!" Happy agreed. "Rylai, you take care of the goons. I'll hit the Salamander!" Natsu commanded as he lit his fists on fire and charged to Salamander's area.

"Fine Natsu." Rylai complied. She then started to fight the goons. "Come and show me what you've got!" Rylai shouted. The goons then charged.

"NATSU! RYLAI!" Lucy shouted in relief. She felt happy, happy because someone had saved her.

"Later Lucy, I'll get you out of that ropes! **Ice Dragons Roar**!" Rylai shouted. Shards of ice then went out of her mouth and hit most of the goons, knocking the lights out of them. "Is that all you've got? Then you're no match at all!" She screamed.

"Don't underestimate us!" One of the goons shouted. Then the goons charged. Rylai just stood there, waiting for one goon to come nearer. Once a goon was near, she then shouted: " **Ice Dragons Crystal Fist**!" Ice encasing her fist, she then punched the nearest goon in the face, sending him flying out of the ship. " **Ice Dragon's Crystal Lance**!" Rylai shouted out. Lances were sent to where all the goons are, taking most of them out. One goon dodged though and ran away.

* * *

\- With Natsu

"Hey you Salamander! You seem to be weak, show me what you've got!" Natsu shouted out. Salamander grunted in annoyance.

"Shut it you damn idiot!" Salamander charged. Natsu then sent a roundhouse kick to Salamander. It send him flying near the deck's doors. "GAH!" He groaned in pain.

"That mark, that magic… He's the real deal Bora-san!" The goon who ran away came back with more goons.

"Who told you to call me by my real name!" The Salamander shouted in anger. Let's just call him Bora for now.

"Hmm… Bora, doesn't ring a bell to me." Natsu said.

"Bora? As in Bora the Prominence? He's kicked out of Titan Nose guild! He sells people to make them slave!" Rylai shouted.

"Details are not important in the oblivion! **Prominence Flare!** " Bora shouted. Massive jet of purple flames was sent to Natsu. There were no noises for at least a minute. "HA! Take that sucker!" Bora shouted as he thought he won. Then a slurping sound was heard.

*Slurp*"GAH! You're fire tastes awful!" Natsu said. "Thanks for the flames, now I'm fired up! Happy, Rylai, get Lucy to safety! I'll deal with these guy here!" Natsu said confidently.

"Aye Sir!/Fine." Happy and Rylai replied. They went to where Lucy is and released her. After releasing her, Rylai commanded Happy to take Lucy to safe place. Happy nodded then flew out of the ship. "Now let's deal with that suckers over there." Rylai then dashed to where the goons are.

Meanwhile, Natsu was having the time of his life as he was easily manhandling Bora. "Time to finish this! **Fire Dragons Ro** -WOAH!" Natsu shouted as the ship rocked through. Even Rylai was thrown to the side of the ship.

* * *

\- Earlier, with Lucy and Happy

"That's my keys!" Lucy shouted in joy. "Happy, Take me to them!" Lucy commanded. Happy then flew to where the keys are, then dropped Lucy. Causing a huge splash of water. Lucy grabs her keys and then thinks of an idea. "I got it! Now let's summon her!" Lucy shouted in joy. Picking one key up, she then shouted: "Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" She shouted out. Bright stream of light then filled the area. This lasted for a mere ten seconds. After the light died down, there appears a mermaid that is color blue. Blue haired, wears blue clothing. You get the point. She wears golden jewelries that were around her body. And I forgot to mention that she is stunningly sexy. So sexy that the author himself drools when he wrote this ( **A/N: LOL!** ).

"WHADDYA' want Lucy!? I'm in middle of something!" Aquarius asked in annoyance.

"Hit that ship!" Lucy shouted back.

"Alright." Aquarius then sends a massive wave to the ship. Causing it to smash at the port. That means it caused a lot of damages. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TEL YOU THAT I AM WITH MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW!?" Aquarius shouted.

"You hit me too!" Lucy replied.

"Oops, looks like I hit the ship as well." Aquarius then grins a little.

"So you're really hitting me!" Lucy angrily replied.

"How many times did I mention you not to summon me this month? Summon me again and I'll send you to your death" Aquarius threatened the mage.

"Fine." Was all Lucy's reply. Aquarius then disappeared in a golden light.

\- Destroyed port of Hargeon

"Now that's over, Let's finish this! **Fire Dragons Roar**!" Natsu shouted. Massive stream of fire shot out from his mouth, hitting Bora and knocks him unconscious. After the roar died down, the destruction they've caused was enormous. Burnt objects in the path of the roar. Then he looked to the Rune Knights that were all running to his direction, they were all angry.

"Come on guys let's go!" Natsu shouted. Well I don't want to get caught too, so I'll be running tactic is what he is using here.

"Wait up!" Rylai shouted. She was getting left.

"Come on Lucy!" Natsu said to the stellar mage. Lucy in turn, was confused a little bit.

"Where are we going?" Was all Lucy uttered. She was a little bit confused right now to form longer sentences.

"Isn't obvious? We're going home." Natsu replied to her.

"Going home?" Lucy asked. Still a little bit confused.

"We're going back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu then grinned. Lucy's confusion was took away the moment Natsu's sentence sank in her.

'I guess this is a welcome home for me.' Natsu thought. 'well I have to face it like a man.' Four of them (if you include happy) was now gone from the vicinity.

Now the problem they have is how to get back without using trains.

* * *

 **A/N: Well updates were getting frequent. I might make the updates come out 3-5 days after the other so I can chill my head off and think for the next chapters. And as for the one shots, I still need ideas or themes for them. I hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter!**

 **JohnRazzleS, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! JohnRazzleS here. Here's the newest chapter of the story, enjoy!**

Legend:

"I am Talking." - Talking

'I am thinking.' Thinking

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Spells/Magic

*THUD* Sounds

* * *

\- Outskirts of Magnolia

Natsu and Co. have been walking for five days now. They have reached the outskirts of Magnolia now. Lucy then complained about getting tired.

"Hey guys! Are you not tired?" Lucy asked. She was dead tired.

"We are tired, you're whining doesn't help either." Rylai replied.

"Hey don't worry, we're here. Let's head to the nearest restaurant and eat! I'm hungry to say the least!" Natsu said to them.

"All you think is food don't you?" Lucy questioned. She was amused on how many can this man eat. Looks like his stomach is bottomless.

"Natsu's right, we should eat." Rylai replied. They all walked into the city of Magnolia.

* * *

\- A restaurant at Magnolia, 10 in the morning.

"Well what would you order sir?" The waiter asked Natsu.

"Give me one of all the meat. No, make it double!" Natsu replied happily. He needs to eat food.

"Alright sir. How about you madam?" The waiter asked the two beauties.

"Give me a salad. I'm not that hungry." Lucy replied to the waiter. Well she just preserves her figure. She doesn't want to be fat.

"Give me roast steak, roast beef, T-bone steak, and two glasses of ice." Rylai replied.

"Okay Ma'am. Wait for your orders to come." The waiter then vanished from their sight.

"You really are hungry Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Natsu answered with a question.

"Nothing." Lucy replied. "Tell me Natsu, is this really the place where Fairy Tail is?" She asked. Lucy doesn't want to be fooled again.

"Yes I'm certain. I still remember the place." Natsu replied to the blonde.

"Will we really be accepted there?" Rylai asked. Worried that she won't be accepted in that place. "Is there any test or some sort of qualification?" She asked again.

"To answer your first question, you'll be treated like a family there. Secondly, there is no test there, if master sees potential in you, you'll be accepted." Natsu answered her. Now the ice maiden was relieved to know that fact.

"Here's your order, Ma'am and Sir." The waiter arrived bringing their food. He was bring five trays full of meat. One tray for Lucy's meal, one tray of fish for Happy. When the waiter finished putting their food in the table, they all dud in.

\- Few minutes later

After eating a lot of meat, Natsu was satisfied. Next to him was a tower of plates. Plates that was previously the place where the meat is. To Natsu's left were happy and Rylai. Who in turn were satisfied with the meals they've eaten. In front of Natsu is Lucy, who didn't even finish the salad. She was worrying at the cost of their food.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll pay for all of this." Natsu assured her. She was happy to know that she won't be the one who'll pay this. "Waiter, can you give me the receipt?" Natsu asked politely.

"Here's the receipt sir." The waiter gave Natsu the receipt. He looked at the total cost of the meal they had and lightly smiled.

"How much is the cost of all our food?" Rylai asked. She was confused at the moment. 'Why is Natsu smiling?' She asked herself.

"100,000 jewels." Natsu casually replied. Rylai and Lucy went wide-eyed at the cost of their meal. Happy just ignored them, and ate the leftovers of his fish.

"Don't worry, here. Your food was nice by the way." Natsu then put a bag of jewels at the table. He then stood up and left.

"I guess we should follow him." Rylai then immediately followed. Lucy and Happy then followed the ice mage.

* * *

\- Front of the fairy Tail guild, 11 A.M.

Reaching the front doors, Lucy was quite excited. Excited that her dream is coming true. On her right is Natsu, who in turn was feeling anxious. He was coming home after leaving for two years. On Lucy's left was Rylai. She was like Natsu, but she fears that they will not accept her. Natsu then spoke up.

"You ready guys?" Natsu asked. Making sure that the girls were ready.

"Yeah we're ready." Both girls replied. Natsu then opened the door. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Natsu said to them. When they looked, what they saw was a little bit peculiar.

Mugs, Chairs, Tables, even humans, were flying in every direction. Lots of noise coming from the brawling people.

"I'm ending this!" A raven haired man shouted. He then released a blue aura and ice were oozing out from his palm.

"Me too!" An orange haired man shouted. His rings were glow and he released a green aura.

"I'm ending this in a manly way!" Another man shouted. He was a white haired, tanned man that was quite tall and bulky. His arm then transformed into a beast's arm.

"Come on!" They all shouted and charged. But before they could use their magic, a giant hand appeared and smashed the brawlers.

"BRATS! STOP!" A voice roared. The giant hand then shrunk and then a small man appeared out of nowhere. "YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN!" The small man then lectured the brawlers about the recent damages they've caused. "But screw council, we're Fairy Tail!" The Man shouted and the whole guild cheered. The small man leaped from the second floor where he was when he lectured the brawlers, down to the first floor. "Looks like we got new members!" He then pointed to the door, causing all people to look at them. "Hi I'm Makarov Dreyar, the Guild master of Fairy Tail. What can I do for you?" The man introduced himself.

"My name is Lucy, I wanted to join this guild!" Lucy exclaimed. Excited and nervous at the same time.

"My name is Rylai, I wanted to join as well." Rylai introduced herself.

"Alright, you're in. just ask Mirajane over there to get your stamp and you're in." Makarov told the girls. The girls then did what they were told and got their guild marks. Lucy got a pink one placed in the back of her hand. While Rylai got an ice blue on the right shoulder.

"Look! It's official! I'm a member now!" Lucy shouted in joy.

"See, I said it's easy to join." Natsu then entered the guild hall. The lively hall now turned silent. As if they saw a ghost. Makarov then spoke up.

"Natsu, is that you?" He asked the pink haired teen.

"The one and only!" Natsu then flashed his trademark grin. The guild then erupted into cheers. Happy that he returned safe and sound.

"I'm home." Natsu smiled. He was feeling good until he felt a murderous aura at his back.

"Natsu Dragneel." The voice said. He knew this voice all too well. He then turned. "Mira?" Natsu asked. Suddenly he was slapped in the face. "What was that for?" Natsu asked.

"That's for leaving m- I mean us without telling us first!" Mira replied. She avoided using "Me". "And this is for coming back." Mira then hugged the dragon slayer. Earning some whistles and cat calls. "I'm glad you're back Natsu." Mira hugged tighter. "Me too Mira. I missed you." Natsu replied. "I missed all of you." He added. After a minute of hugging, Mira let go of Natsu. Natsu walked a few feet when he heard another threatening voice. "Natsu." The voice said. Natsu then turned around to look for the owner of the voice.

"Erza Scarlet." Natsu then smiled at her. Erza rushed and hugged the slayer. Earning another cat calls, whistles, and jealousy from other mages. Specifically Mira and Rylai. "Glad you're back Natsu." Erza said to him. "The guild weren't as lively without you." Erza added. After the hugging session, Natsu then challenged Erza to a fight. In which Erza agreed on.

"Hey Flame-brain, you're forgetting me! I'm challenging you to a fight!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"Alright Gray, Send me your most powerful move." Natsu replied to Gray.

"Here I come! **Ice-Make: Hammer**!" Gray shouted sending a giant hammer made of ice to Natsu. In which Natsu just looked. The hammer then dropped. "You lost already, Flame-brain?" Gray asked.

"You never even hit me in the first place." Natsu then appeared at Gray's back. This caused all people inside to be stunned at what happened.

"How did you get here?" Gray asked. "Nevermind!" Gray then charged to where Natsu is. Natsu just stood there and waited for Gray. When the ice mage is near, Natsu then flicked Gray's forehead. Which sent Gray flying the opposite direction of where he was going. The guild was shocked at the sudden show of strength. When Gray hit the wall, he was knocked out.

"H-How did that happen?" most of the people asked. They were amazed.

"Perks of training I guess." Natsu replied. "Train with the dragons and you'll get to do that yourself." He added.

"Where did you train?" Erza asked. She wanted to know how Natsu gained that strength.

"The Dragon Realm." Natsu replied.

"So that's why you are that strong. I heard that on day here, is equal to 1 year there." Makarov said to Natsu.

"You're right about that Gramps!" Natsu replied while smiling.

"Now I really wanted to fight you, Natsu." Erza said to Natsu. Erza feels proud at what Natsu have achieved. She feels excited to fight him.

"Challenge accepted. But we shouldn't do it here. That'll cost a lot of money. Let's head to the back." Natsu said to the redhead then he ran to the back.

\- Back of the guild

"What's the rules?" Erza asked. Feeling excited.

"You make them, you're the one who challenged me after all." Natsu replied to the knight.

"Natsu v.s. Erza, no fatal hits, and enjoy. FIGHT!" Makarov declared. Erza then charged to Natsu. Natsu then smiled. Erza summoned a sword, then slashed at Natsu. Natsu dodged to the left, then chanted: " **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Torrent of flames shot out of his mouth and hit Erza. Which caused a smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, Erza was wearing her **Flame Empress Armor**.

"You've gotten stronger Natsu." Erza smiled. She then charged again. " **Flame Slash**!" She shouted. Flames spurred from the blade and approached Natsu. Natsu just opened his mouth to absorb the flames.

"Thanks for the meal Erza!" This time, Natsu started attacking. Natsu threw a right hook to Erza, which she easily dodged. Natsu followed through with a roundhouse kick. But it didn't hit the intended target. Natsu shouted: " **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Stream of flames then hurried to where the knight is. Erza just used the sword to absorb the flames. "You sure ready for me Erza, but are you ready for this? **Water Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu shouted. Jet of water then shot out of his mouth. It hit Erza, who was unprepared. It rendered her unconscious. This shocked the whole guild. Even Makarov was shocked. Shocked at the fact that Natsu uses water attack.

'Was he taught by another dragon?' He asked himself. The whole guild was shocked for another reason: Erza being beaten by Natsu, and Natsu knocking her out.

"Now I did it! I won!" Natsu shouted at joy. He was happy to achieve his longtime dream.

"Natsu, how did you do that?" Mira asked. She snapped out of shock earlier.

"Beat Erza? It's quite easy." Natsu replied to Mira.

"No, how did you do that?" Mira asked again.

"Do what?" Natsu questioned back.

"Use Water move. How did you use a water roar?" Mira asked the slayer.

"It's pretty simple, I trained with every kind of dragon in the Dragon Realm. I trained with them a lot that I learned to morph two elements to create another one." Natsu replied to the white haired beauty.

"Care for a test?" Mira asked. She was a bit curious about his newfound power.

"Sure." Natsu replied. "Here's fire." Natsu's right hand was coated with fire. "On my left, here's water." Natsu's right hand was coated with water. "When you morph them, you create steam." Natsu then morphed the elements, which caused it to produce steam. "I can use it to attack, or use it for defense." Natsu replied.

"Hey Natsu, congrats on beating me." Erza, who just woke up, said. Natsu just smiled at her. "Why do you want to beat me so bad?" Erza asked. She was a bit curious why.

"Because if I can beat you, that means I'm strong enough to protect you. Same goes for the others." Natsu replied to her. However, Erza's mind stopped before hearing the whole sentence. 'That means I can protect you.' Natsu's voice echoed in her mind. Erza then blushed. Her mind filled with dirty thoughts.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu pushed her. This snapped Erza out of her dream land. "Lemme' introduce you to Rylai. Rylai come here!" Natsu grabbed the lady. "I met her at one town that is attacked by the bandits. I saved her and she joined my adventure." Rylai then waved her hand to Erza. Erza smiled in reply.

"Natsu, let's head to your house!" Rylai said to the slayer. She then hugged his arm and smothered it with her assets. This made two girls radiate an aura that spells death.

"What's happening here?" Erza and Mira asked. Dark aura coming off from the two.

"Hey Rylai, come on, I'll take you home." Natsu then walked away and to the door. Apparently, this wasn't the answer the girls were looking for. They grabbed Natsu's shoulder and pulled him.

"Answer us!" Both girls said in unison. Natsu just smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I am used to doing that to him" Rylai butted in. "just release the poor guy, you're killing him." Rylai then pointed to the purple Natsu. Who was lacking air because of Erza and Mira choking him.

"Can't breathe…" Natsu said weakly. The angry girls immediately released him. "Thanks Rylai!" Natsu said in joy.

"No problem Natsu." Rylai replied.

"As much as I want to explain to both of you, but I am pretty tired right now. We just walked from Hargeon. So can we talk about this tomorrow?" Natsu asked the girls.

"NO!" The girls immediately answered. Deathly aura radiated even more.

"Please?" Natsu then used his puppy-eyes look, which made the girls feel guilty.

"Alright." The girls then stopped radiating deathly aura. Natsu smiled at his little victory.

'Damn, I shouldn't have taught that to him.' Mira thought in her own.

"Come on Rylai, Happy, Let's head home." Natsu called out.

"Aye!/Alright." Happy and Rylai replied. When they reached Natsu, they immediately walked out from the guild.

"Damn, Natsu sure have become strong." Erza said. She was happy about it how he got stronger.

"Yeah." Mira replied. 'I'll tell you my feelings soon, Natsu.' Mira thought. 'Right now, I'll do my best to catch your attention. But let's work first.' Mira thought. She then went to the bar and continued to serve her nakamas.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Glad to see you at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **'Till next chapter!**

 **JohnRazzleS, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Legend:

"I am talking!" Talking

'I am thinking' Thinking

" **Spell!** " Spells, Magic

*THUD* Sounds

* * *

\- The Next Day, Fairy Tail guild, 10 in the morning

"Yosh! I wanted to do a job!" Natsu sighed. He was being bored.

"Natsu, have you seen Gray?" Happy asked Natsu.

"Nope, Rylai did you see them?" Natsu asked the girl beside him.

"I didn't. Maybe he and Erza went out for a job." Rylai replied.

"Actually, Erza went out early this morning to do a job. Gray grabbed one job and left." Mira butted in their conversation.

"Maybe I should do a job on my own. Or do one with Rylai and Happy. Heck, maybe do a job with you, Mira." Natsu smiled and got up from his seat.

"Don't say things like that Natsu. You know that I don't do missions anymore. Maybe you could do one with Lucy. It's her first time." Mira said to the pink haired man. Lucy heard all the commotion and shouted to Natsu.

"Natsu! Let's do one!" Lucy shouted to Natsu.

"We should! This is your first job!" Natsu jumped in joy. Happy about his friend.

"Grab one Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Natsu then headed to the request board and grabbed a random paper. Natsu then shouted to Mira: "Mira! We're taking this job!" Natsu then ran to where the Barmaid is.

"Mira! We're taking this!" Natsu said to the white haired beauty.

"Sure Natsu! Just let me list it on the log book." Mira then ran to where the said object is. After a couple of minutes, Mira then came back. "I've listed it and notified the one who gave that request, you're good to go!" Mira said to the slayer.

"You're really the best, Mira!" Natsu smiled. Mira blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Natsu." She replied. Natsu then walked away. "But before you go, here's some good luck charm." Mira then hugged the dragon slayer. This earned some whistles for those who saw it. As well as a jealous girl in the form of Rylai.

"Natsu, let's go already." Rylai then grabbed Natsu. This caused Mira to release the slayer and glare at the girl. 'You won the battle, but I'll win the war!' Mira sent through her glare, 'Bring it on, bitch!' Rylai replied through her own glare. Sparks were seen in their heated stare battle. Natsu then stopped the two girls, who were going to fight.

"Come on girls, there's no need to fight, I'll take you out once I get back from this, Mira. Same goes to you, Rylai." Natsu said what he thought as a solution.

"Sure Natsu." Rylai smiled and went to where Lucy is standing.

"Remember your promise, Natsu. Because if you don't, that'll spell pain." Mira said to Natsu while releasing some deadly aura.

"You know that I don't break my promises." Natsu just brushed the threat as if it was dirt. Natsu then went out with Lucy, Rylai, and Happy.

'When he comes back, I'll definitely tell it!' Mira then smiled at her plan.

"Mira-san! Where's the job that I told you to watch out?" Came a questioning Levy, looking for a specific job.

"N-now that you mention it, Natsu took that job." Mira replied to the little woman.

"Awww… I heard its reward is pretty high." Levy sighed. A lacrima telephone then rung. Mira then ran to where the phone is and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Fairy Tail, What can I do for-WHAT?! Y-you raised the job's reward? Alright, I'll tell that to them." Mira then hung up.

"What's the matter, Mira-san?" Levy asked the white haired girl.

"It's about the job you wanted. They've raised the reward." Mira replied.

"H-How much?" Levy stuttered. She wanted to know how much it had raised.

"I-It rose to two million jewels." Mira replied to the bluetette. People who have heard it all shouted "WHAT?!" People were talking about who the lucky bastard that grabbed that job.

* * *

\- With Natsu and Co.

"ACHOO!" Natsu sneezed. Rylai then went nearer to the dragon slayer to make sure he's safe.

"Did you catch a cold?" Rylai worried. She was worried about her partner.

"No, I feel someone's talking about me." Natsu replied to the worried girl. "Where are we anyways?" Natsu asked. He was new to the place.

"We're at the house of the one who requested the job!" Rylai shouted in return.

"Calm down Rylai!" Lucy shouted. "We don't need to shout." She added. They used the doorbell and someone opened.

"Were you the one who accepted my job?" The man asked. "Come in, I'll brief you inside." The quartet entered. The house inside is stunningly beautiful. The living room was filled with many gold displays, expensive vases, and a great chandelier hanging on the high ceiling.

"B-Beautiful." Lucy uttered. She was captivated by the beauty of the house.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with Lucy. "I'll live here and eat all the fish I can if given the chance." Happy added.

"Hmm, smells suspicious, don't you agree, Rylai?" Natsu asked the white haired girl.

"Aye Natsu, it smells suspicious." She replied. "Down to the business mister, what's your request?" Rylai asked. She wanted to do this as quick as possible.

"Alright, my name is Kaby Zaelon. I wanted you to destroy the last book my father wrote." The man introduced himself as Kaby.

"K-Kaby Zaelon! The son of the legendary writer Kemu Zaelon? I'm a fan of your father!" Lucy shouted in joy. "But why do you want to destroy his work?" Lucy asked.

"Because he was forced to write it. Forced to write by the Duke of Everlue. So I wanted you to destroy that book." Kaby replied. "Infiltrate the mansion, grab the book, and incinerate it." Kaby added.

"Alright, we'll start right now." Natsu then left. He was soon followed by Lucy, Rylai, and Happy.

* * *

-Front of the mansion.

"I-Is th-this really necessary?" Lucy asked. She was quite embarrassed at her outfit.

"Yeah Natsu, is this really necessary?" Rylai asked. She was wearing a maid outfit. The same as what Lucy wears.

"Yes this is a great idea. We'll infiltrate using this." Natsu smiled.

* * *

\- Flashback, a little earlier

 _"What should we do to infiltrate the mansion?" Lucy asked. She doesn't have that mush of ideas._

 _"What if we pretend to be delivery service?" Rylai suggested._

 _"The Duke knows if he had ordered something. If we were discovered, he'll throw us away." Natsu replied._

 _"Ne Natsu, you really used your brain now?" Happy asked the slayer._

 _"I've been always using it Happy, if you insult me more, I won't give fish anymore." Natsu threatened._

 _"H-Hai Natsu, just don't take the fish away from me! Gomen, gomen!" Happy cried. Begging for forgiveness._

 _"How about cleaning agents?" Lucy suggested. She felt proud at her suggestion._

 _"Nah, what'll we clean?" Natsu asked._

 _"How 'bout room service?" Rylai asked. She was a bit happy._

 _"What is that place, hotel?" Natsu questioned._

 _"Arrghh… It's hard to think of one!" Lucy shouted. She was fed up of this._

 _"How about-" Rylai was stopped mid-sentence._

 _"STOP! LET'S STOP THINKING ABOUT IT FOR A MINUTE OKAY?!" Lucy shouted. She really was fed up with all the nonsense. "If it wasn't for the jewels, I won't do this!" Lucy said irritatingly._

 _"Wait, you… work for jewels right?" Natsu asked Lucy._

 _"Yeah, why?" Replied Lucy with a question._

 _"What's the work you do inside the mansion of a rich person? "Natsu asked. He was getting a good idea._

 _"Laundry?" Rylai answered._

 _"Dishes?" Lucy said._

 _"Serve fish!" Happy shouted in joy._

 _"Nice Happy, but it wasn't helpful." Natsu replied to his companion._

 _"I see." Happy sulked._

 _"You seem to get the idea guys." Natsu said to the three._

 _"AHA! A MAID!" The three other than Natsu shouted._

 _'They got it after all this time.' Natsu thought. "Well what we need is… A uniform." Natsu said._

 _"Uniform?" Lucy asked._

 _"Why wear something like that?" Rylai asked the pink haired man._

 _"Well, who doesn't prefer french maids? I do prefer them if I can get one." Natsu replied._

 _'Things that'll make Natsu happy list. Add number 24: French Maids.' Rylai thought to herself and smile creepily. She made a mental list of what would make Natsu happy. Even the author didn't know that._

 _"I-I don't like your face Rylai." Lucy stuttered. 'In fact, it is creepy!' Lucy thought to herself. She's feeling a little bit uneasy._

 _"Come on, let's buy the uniform and infiltrate!" Natsu shouted._

 _"Aye!" Happy agreed. The duo went to a costume shop. Lucy and Rylai immediately followed._

* * *

"Ring the bell!" Natsu shouted. Rylai then rang the doorbell.

"I'll hide here in the bushes." Natsu then hid to the said bushes. The big gates of the mansion then opened. It showed a man in mid-forties, wearing white suit, gold accessories, and a creepy smile.

"So what brings you here girls?" The man asked. "I am the Duke Everlue, pleased to meet you." The man smiled.

"W-we wanted to apply and be a maid." Lucy blurted out. "Will you accept us?" She asked.

"Hmmm…. I'm afraid not. You're not hat beautiful to become one of my servants. So if you don't have anything to say or do, please leave." The Duke replied to Lucy.

"Really, no considerations?" Rylai asked. She was a bit angry. If you could say a bit if her power was radiating and she emits a deathly aura.

"No considerations." The Duke replied. He then walked and proceeded to do work inside his house.

"So, how did that go?" Natsu asked after coming out of the bushes.

"How'd that go? You're asking me how that went?!" Rylai shouted at Natsu. She was angry this time. As the ground where she was standing was freezing.

"Calm down Rylai, I've seen it all." Natsu touched her shoulders. Rylai was stunned at Natsu's actions, but she let it slide and she calmed down. "Arigato, Natsu." Rylai thanked the slayer.

"No problem!" Natsu smiled at the white haired slayer. Rylai blushed.

"Lucy, Rylai you know what I'm thinking?" Natsu asked. Hoping that they knew what he was thinking.

"What?" Lucy asked. She honestly doesn't know.

"Eat fish?" Happy asked. Come on Happy, be better than that!

"I think I know what you're thinking Natsu. Maybe you wanted to infiltrate it your way. And when we say your way, it means it's dangerous." Rylai said to the slayer.

"You know Santa Claus?" Natsu asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Lucy asked back.

"You don't know? I thought you read books." Natsu replied to Lucy.

"The one who goes to chimneys in Christmas Eve?" Rylai asked.

"You get the idea, as expected of my Princess." Natsu then pointed at the chimney at the top of the mansion. Rylai blushed at the compliment.

"No! If you plan on going through that, I ain't joining you!" Lucy complained. She doesn't want to get dirty.

"There's no choice Lucy." Rylai said to the blonde.

"You're the one who wants the money Lucy." Natsu commented.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Lucy shouted in annoyance.

"That's the spirit!" Natsu and Rylai said at the same time.

* * *

\- At the roof of the mansion.

I have no idea how they got there, but it seemed that Natsu and Co. have got atop the mansion. Well the logically correct answer is that Happy flew them one by one. Or they climbed themselves.

"Come on Lucy, get inside." Natsu shouted from inside the chimney. Lucy did as she was told, and entered the chimney. As they got nearer, Lucy complained. "Isn't it too long?" She asked.

"We're near Lucy, just a little more." Natsu replied. "What's this?" Natsu touched Rylai's butt. "Ashes?" Natsu then dusted it off, thinking that its ashes. "It's my butt, moron!" Rylai said irritatingly. She was irritated at what Natsu did.

"Well, we're here!" Natsu said as he stepped outside the eleva- wait, chimney.

"After forever, we're here!" Lucy shouted.

"Is after forever possible? There is no forever." Natsu commented.

"There is!" Lucy shouted back.

"Shhh… Quiet!" Rylai said. "Well, where should we go?" Rylai wondered.

"Is this road sign helpful?" Lucy pointed at the road sign.

"Dafuq, why is there a road sign here? What's this, expressway?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, what's Dafuq?" The three asked. Wondering what the hell is that shit.

"You better not know. According to this intriguing sign, we should go to the kitchen, and look for a wine cellar." Natsu said.

"Wait, that's the location of his food stash, not the library!" Lucy shouted at annoyance.

"Ahh, for the library, straight ahead and we'll encounter a staircase leading to the basement." Natsu replied. "It's better for us to go to the food stash, at least we get food." Natsu added. Little did they know, two maids were looking at them. When Rylai noticed the maids, she notified the other three. "Uhm guys, maids are here." She said to the three. The three looked at the maids. They saw an angry maid on the left, and much angrier maid at the right.

"Uhm, where is the bathroom?" Natsu jokingly asked. Before the maids could scream, Natsu used a sleeping spell at them. Making the maids asleep.

"Whew, close call." Rylai sighed. She felt relieved.

"Yeah right, Lucy agreed.

"Let's go, the sleeping spell lasts only for five minutes." Natsu then ran, followed by Lucy and Rylai. Happy flew using his wings. Well you can't fly using your feet right?

* * *

\- Basement

Natsu and Co. reached the library and proceeded to search for the book.

"Is this the book?" Happy raised a book titled: "Harry Potter".

"Nope Happy, but that's a great book." Lucy replied.

"Is this it?" Happy raised a book named "The Hobbit".

"Wrong again Happy, but still a great book." Lucy said to the blue cat.

"Is this it?" Happy raised a book titled: "The Twilight".

"NO! It ain't gonna happen!" Lucy shouted. Well, fuck twilight. Sorry Twilight fans.

"How 'bout this?" Rylai raised a book titled: "Fifty Shades of Grey".

"NO! That's too much!" Lucy blushed furiously.

"How 'bout this?" Rylai raised a book titled: "Fifty Shades Darker".

"That's too much either!" Lucy shouted again.

"How about this! This is it for sure!" Happy lifted a book named: "1001 sex positions for you and your partner to enjoy".

"NO!" Lucy blushed even more. If that's possible.

"Do you have a fever Lucy, your face is red." Rylai worriedly said.

"FOUND IT!" Natsu shouted. "This is it right?" Natsu then lifted the book.

"Indeed it was, great work Natsu!" Lucy smiled. After lots of books, they've finally found it.

"Now let's burn it!" Natsu coated his left hand in flames. Ready to burn the said book.

"Wait a minute! I'll read it first!" Lucy said as she snatched the book from Natsu grasp. After a minute of silence, they heard another person.

"So that's you're true intention huh?" The voice shouted. That confirms my suspicions." The voice revealed himself as The Duke.

"What makes you say that?" Natsu asked the duke.

"The footprints made of ashes." Replied the duke.

"Rylai, you said that's your butt!" Natsu said to the white haired girl.

"The one you touched it was! Not the marks!" Rylai rebutted.

"ENOUGH OF THAT! YOUR MAGES SHOULD STOP THIS OR I'LL PUT YOU DOWN!" The Duke shouted. "Doesn't matter, boys come in!" The duke said. Suddenly, two boys appeared, both wearing capes.

"We are the vanish brothers! We'll end your life!" The two introduced themselves.

"Make me!" Natsu lit his fists on fire. "Rylai, use divine protection!" Natsu commanded Rylai.

"Hey, I'm not a pocket monster!" Rylai complained. " **Ice Dragons Divine Shield**!" Rylai shouted. A barrier of ice encircled Rylai, Lucy and Happy.

"Hit the barrier!" The Duke commanded. The two guys then fired their magic guns, hoping to pierce the barrier.

"You won't pierce that, divine protection is hard to interrupt." Natsu informed them.

"Aim at him!" The Duke commanded. The two fired their guns at Natsu.

"Shouldn't have wasted ammos!" Natsu coated himself in flames. When the bullets hit Natsu's flames, it sucked the flames. "Anti-mage huh?" Natsu said. "Come at me! Let's fight hand to hand!" Natsu challenged the two. The complied and rushed to where Natsu is. 'I'll borrow this from you for a while, Saitama.' Natsu flicked the guys when they've reached Natsu wingspan.

"S-so s-strong!" The Duke stuttered. Utterly stunned at the defeat of the two. Without even using magic. "Virgo!" The Duke shouted. Golden light engulfed the place. When the light faded, it revealed a gorilla like person in a maid outfit. "What is it, master?" The spirit asked.

"Virgo, Destroy." The duke commanded. The way he said it, reminded me of a specific movie. Virgo then charged to where Natsu is.

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist**!" Natsu used his right fist to punch the spirit. It rendered to be too much effective. As it immediately knocked the spirit out.

"S-so s-strong!" The duke was shocked again.

"One thing to say to you Duke, never play with a fire mage, because you'll be burnt." Natsu then used a sleeping spell to make the duke fall asleep.

"I've finished it!" Lucy shouted in joy.

"Dispell." Rylai said as the barrier was undone.

"It is a magic book, let's bring this to Kaby!" Lucy said.

* * *

\- Kaby's mansion

"So why did you bring that disgusting book here!?" Kaby angrily asked.

"It is a magic book. It has different meaning." Lucy then flowed a little magic and the book floated, rearranging Daybreak to Dear Kaby. "It's a letter from your father, must be the best book ever!" Lucy said in joy.

"Now I won't burn it. Father, you really are a great writer." Kaby said.

"Come one let's go, we didn't completed our mission." Natsu said as he walked to the door.

"Y-You won't get the reward?" Lucy and Kaby asked the pink haired fire breather.

"We didn't burn the book, so that means we didn't complete the mission." Natsu said, still walking.

"Let's grab the reward! We used our effort to reach here!" Lucy said. A little angry at Natsu.

"No." Natsu replied.

"At least fifty percent of it!" Lucy shouted.

"Nope." Natsu replied.

"Twenty-five?" Lucy said.

"No Lucy, we won't get any reward from him." Natsu said to the blonde mage.

"WHY?!" Lucy shouted at anger.

"Because that will tarnish the name and reputation of Fairy Tail." Natsu turned around and smiled at Lucy. "Besides, he cannot give us the reward, he's a poor man after all." Natsu said to Lucy.

"H-How did you know?" Kaby asked, a little bit of shocked.

"Your scent. It doesn't match at the house's scent." Natsu said to Kaby.

"Right." Rylai agreed.

"Sorry for deceiving you. If I didn't do that, people won't take this job seriously. I'm really sorry!" Kaby cried.

"It's alright, atleast you got the best book from your father." Natsu smiled. "There's more to being a Fairy Tail mage. It's not just money. Come on guys, we have a train to catch. Even if I don't want to ride one." Natsu then continued walking. He was soon followed by the other three.

* * *

\- Fairy Tail guild, 4 P.M.

"How'd the mission go?" Levy asked Natsu.

"It went fine, we didn't get the reward though." Lucy replied.

"We didn't burn the book, so we didn't grab the reward." Natsu replied.

"Why Natsu is like that?" Lucy approached Mira.

"Well Natsu is too loyal to the guild. He strives to complete the mission he grabbed. If he can't, he won't get the reward." Mira explained.

"Did this happen before?" Lucy asked the white haired bombshell.

"Yes. The mission was to rescue a small cat when he was a little. The cat got down from the tree on its own, so Natsu didn't grab the reward." Mira said to the blonde.

"I see." Lucy replied.

"Lucy, let's eat!" Natsu invited the stellar mage.

"No, let's do a job first! So we can get money. We didn't grab the reward of that mission." Lucy said to Natsu.

"All you think of is money Lucy, take a break." Natsu said to Lucy.

"All you think is food!" Lucy rebutted.

"Well, what's bad with food?" Natsu asked. With that, all the guild laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Christmas is in the air! If possible.**

 **I have a poll in my profile about Natsu's next girl.**

 **If you want to vote, feel free to drop by my profile.**

 **'Till next chapter!**

 **JohnRazzleS, singing off.**


End file.
